Taking One for the Team
by Jem Tiers
Summary: O'aka offers Tidus a "special" discount.
1. Taking One for the Team

A/N: Yes, another request fic. But this one's cool. Bringing a whole new side to O'aka you've never seen before!

--

Lulu really wanted that weapon.

O'aka stood there, showing it to the group. The toy was cute, like most of Lulu's weapons. But this one was deadly to boot.

Of course, they didn't have enough money, and O'aka wasn't into making any deals.

After some time spent admiring it, the group decided they'd have to earn enough money to buy it.

Tidus, however, stayed behind.

"You really want this Death Cait Sith, don't you?" O'aka asked him.

"Yeah, but…we don't have enough money for it," Tidus conceded.

"There's _other ways_ to earn things, you know," O'aka said, his voice low.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, confused. The merchant hadn't been willing to make a deal with the others were around…why now?

O'aka raised his eyebrows suggestively. "You know what I mean."

Tidus finally got it, the whole proposal snapping into place in his brain almost all at once. "Um, O'aka…" he said, trying to choose his words carefully. "We're willing to pay for it once we get the money, okay?"

The merchant nodded knowingly. 'Or, you could save yourself some time and get on your way."

Tidus blinked. The offer _was_ kind of tempting…

"Come on, just tell them you found it. They'll probably believe you."

"All right…what do you want me to do?" he asked, giving in. The Cait Sith was expensive, but had the potential to be very useful…

O'aka smiled smugly, reminding Tidus of a flan's toothy grin, as he said, "On your knees."

The boy knelt down, more than a little creeped out by O'aka's smile. He noticed a sizeable bulge in the man's pants, prompting him to do what he knew he would have to do as soon as they had made the deal.

Without waiting for O'aka's orders, he unbuttoned the man's pants. He had a tiny bit of experience in this field; a drunken encounter with a fellow Abes star, back before all this. He still remembered it, but not as well as he wanted for a repeat performance.

His mouth wrapped the man's length in a slippery warmth as he took it in farther. He tried not to think of it as O'aka, the merchant they'd been buying items from almost since the beginning. He felt the man's knees start to buckle, but tried not to hear the low moans and groans of pleasure.

It wasn't long before Tidus felt his mouth filling up with O'aka's seed. It tasted strange in comparison to the remembered taste of the other blitzballer's, and he cringed as it slid down his throat. It was all for Lulu. Lulu and the team.

He slid O'aka's member out of his mouth as soon as he knew the man had finished. He left the merchant to tend to his garments and stood up.

O'aka's cheeks were a slightly rosy color, his smile more like a flan's than ever before. "Thanks, kid," he said, his voice huskier than normal.

"The Cait Sith?" Tidus prompted.

The merchant handed him the weapon.

"Don't mention this next time you sell us stuff, okay?" Tidus requested before he turned to leave.

"My lips are sealed if yours are," he promised.

Tidus ran off to catch up with the others.

O'aka pulled up his pants and went over to the recording sphere he had hidden in the snow. "Auron will appreciate this tomorrow," he whispered, a sly smile creeping onto his face.


	2. Covering His Tracks

A/N: An encore chapter at the request of my friend

A/N: An encore chapter at the request of my friend. I've gotta say, this is kind of…creepy. At least, not at all advocating a pairing I like in any way. But you know. Whatever. Enjoy.

--

Right on schedule, Auron met O'aka. It was a covert operation; Auron handed over some money, O'aka handed over the sphere, and they went on their separate ways.

It was new midnight, so Auron had plenty of time to sit back and…enjoy it before everyone woke up.

Auron made his way back to the inn, keeping the sphere tucked safely under his coat. He barely acknowledged the presence of the clerk at the inn as he made his way back to his room to enjoy the goods.

At last he was sitting there on his bed, the sphere in front of him, ready to start.

He switched on the sphere, waiting for the image to focus. The view was not a very god one, but O'aka had promised a quality show.

As soon as the image focused enough for him to make out what was going on, he stopped what he was doing.

He was definitely right about it being a good show. But Auron had a million ethical questions swirling in his head now that he recognized Tidus on the screen. Possibly the most prominent was: is it okay to be _completely_ turned on by this?

The playback ended as he thought about it. His final answer prompted him to restart the sphere movie. Ethics be damned.

He began jacking off, slowly, but his hand motions got progressively faster every time he looked at Tidus.

Auron allowed himself to release as the film ended. He had tried to be quiet the whole time, worried that through he hotel walls, someone would hear him if he were too loud. Conveniently, tonight, he was in a room next to Khimari, and one next to Tidus. Yeah, that really put a damper on things.

He heard a knock on his door, which jolted him from his thoughts. He quickly made himself presentable (that pretty much involved him zipping up his pangs) and hid the sphere under his covers before he answered it.

On the other side of the door was a somewhat sleepy-looking Tidus. The blonde-haired boy looked up at the older man for a moment before asking, "Hey, Auron…would you mind telling me why you were just moaning my name a moment ago?"

_Shit_, he thought. He had tried to keep the noise level down, but apparently it hadn't been successful. "What?" he asked, deadpan as ever. No reason to acknowledge that he knew what Tidus was talking about.

"Uh, my name? You were just moaning…"

Auron thought for a moment: admit it, or keep lying? Admitting it could be fun, he realized. Tidus _had_ done it to O'aka, after all…

"O'aka gave me a sphere today," Auron said.

Tidus looked confused, but said, "All right…what does this have to do with—"

"Come, watch it with me," Auron offered. It would be easier to just show it than to try to explain it.

The boy followed Auron obediently to the bedroom, where the older man uncovered the sphere and switched it on. Tidus watched the sphere in its entirety before saying anything.

"Auron, I don't understand," he said quietly. "Why would _you_ have this…?"

"O'aka sells me spheres. Some are better than others, of course."

"Why would he record this…! He said—"

"Yeah, you got double-crossed. O'aka always had to make a profit." Auron smirked. "Although, far be it from material goods, but I think he got quite a 'profit' from that…"

Tidus' face flushed. "I had only done it one time before—and it was all for you guys, I swear!"

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I mean, I watched it, didn't I?" Auron said. "I envy O'aka," he added casually.

Tidus got the message. "I don't normally—" he protested.

Auron interrupted him. "In that case, I hate to do this, but…I'll release this movie if you don't do it to me, too."

Tidus wasn't sure whether to be outraged or pleased. If being sucked off by him was such a hot commodity, he might have to start charging. And this was _Auron_, after all. He probably had a lot to suck…to put it lightly.

The boy nodded his consent and kneeled, unbuttoning Auron's pants.

Tidus went about this one differently because he had no problem knowing that he was giving Auron a blow job. He listened for the man's response as he sucked on Auron's member, and took secret pleasure in his increasingly loud moaning.

When Auron finished, he was breathing hard. As Tidus stood up, Auron said, "I promise I won't tell."


End file.
